Community Guidelines
At Kiki Trick Wiki, we strive to create a comfortable environment that everyone can enjoy and contribute to. However, in order to accomplish that, some ground rules must be set. There are various contributions we do and do not accept here. What is acceptable * Any translations for names, locations, modes, etc. given by those with a wide knowledge of the Japanese language. Bear with me, I don't know a lot. * Official graphics, artwork, texture sheets, etc. uploaded solely for wiki purposes. * Any missing story or character information needed. * Gameplay videos of Noise & Friends, Mimi Pro, or Oto Goods. Such can be uploaded on their respectable pages. (Ex: Zebra's N&F stage on his page, the Shop game under its section in the Mimi Pro article, etc.) * Anyone who is willing to help build a friendly and organized wiki community. What is not''' acceptable * Fanart or any other graphics that are not official. Such can be put on your profile or talk page, but please specify that you made it. If you weren't the maker, 'credit the original artist. '(This will not be debated.) * Biased opinions based on characters, modes, stages, so on. * Any form of headcanons or other unofficial information. * Unrelated articles. * Uploading NSFW images- pornography, heavy or any blood/gore, fetishes, etc. Such will have you banned almost instantly. * Gibberish or spam articles. * Uploading illegal ROMs or ISOs. General rules * Do not spam nonsense on articles, talk pages, or blogs. ** Nonsense on articles also counts as vandalism, which is highly punishable. * Hate speech, including statements of sexism, racism, homophobia, transphobia, etc. is not permitted. * Do not harass other users and/or leave rude comments on their profiles. * No heavy swearing or usage of slurs. * Do not request to become an admin or chat moderator. Such privilege is granted after the founder, Cometstarss, deems a user worthy. * Do not spread links to virus sites, pornography sites, anything from the dark/deep web, trafficking sites, or any others of the such. * Do not attempt to create multiple accounts after being banned. * When deciding between using American English or British English on pages (ex: Color/Colour, Favorite/Favourite, Mom/Mum, etc.) use American. While it may not be what you prefer to use, a majority of this wiki's page viewers come from the United States of America, and thus that version of English will appeal to them more. You don't have to conform to that on blogs you make and/or your userpage, however. Punishments ''Don't do the crime if you can't do the time. * '''''Vandalism- ** First time- Warning ** Second time- Temporary ban ** Third time- Permanent/IP ban * Hate speech (racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, etc.)- ** If on talk pages, message walls, and blogs- *** First time- Warning *** Second time- Temporary ban *** Third time- Permanent/IP ban ** If in the chat- *** First time- Warning *** Second time- Kick from chat * Harassment of other users- ** Depends on severity, but usually a warning or temporary ban * Spreading links to virus, pornography, gore, dark web, etc. websites- ** Automatic permanent/IP ban * Creating multiple accounts after being banned (sockpuppetry)- ** Automatic permanent/IP ban Category:Policy